Hannibal Mafia Season 1
| image = File:Doctor_Hannibal_Lecter.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise | link = BTSC threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate = 9.4.2015 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Alex #Dr.Saab #Plasmid (Dd515087) #Akaslickster #Gubbey #Okosan #ShadowAngel #Benjer3 #Aura #Jay Gold #Nana7 | first = Shadow | last = Alex, Dr.Saab, Akaslickster, Okosan, Benjer3, Jay Gold, Nana7 | mvp = Nana7 | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Boquise based on Hannibal TV Series. It began on September 4, 2015 and ended in a Goodie win in D2 (September 8). Game Mechanics Rules OOA: *Bulletproof > RID Kill > Block > Save > Kill *Tie lynch = Random player in tie dies *Appears in NP: Successful kills, successful saves, RID Kill *Kills are not blocking *Follow Spy will see the NK carrier if they target him/her Vengeful Kill: *The first player that dies during N1 will get to do a vengeful kill before getting access to Ghost Thread. The vengeful kill must be used before D1 ends; if the dead player fails to PM me a target, they will lose the opportunity. Role Description Night Kill has a carrier Have BTSC Baddies: #Dr. Hannibal Lecter – spied as good, one-shot bulletproof, one-shot lynch proof, framer (target will be spied as bad if targeted by faction spy that night. I.e. Hannibal targets Aura on N1 (Aura is Jack Crawford) and Freddie Lounds spies Aura. Freddie will be told that Aura is BAD. If Aura is spied next night (and not framed again), she will come off as good) #Garret Jacob Hobbs – Block #The Stag – follow spy To prevent outing, baddies can change their regular NK to an unblockable, unsaveable RID Kill. ---- Goodies: #Will Graham – spied as bad, one-shot bulletproof, one-shot lynch proof , follow spy #Jack Crawford – Kill #Dr. Alana Bloom – Lynch save. Needs to PM Host who they want to lynch save's player name (i.e. Lynch Save Hachi) #Abigail Hobbs – Vote redirect #Freddie Lounds – Faction Spy #Beverly Katz – Block #Brian Zeller – Mason #Jimmy Price – Masons share save, decide on who acts during night. Have BTSC. Can save self when there are only 5 players left. Can’t save same player twice in a row. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goddies *Alex – Abigail Hobbs *Dr.Saab – Freddie Lounds *Slick – Beverly Katz *Okosan – Brian Zeller *Shad – Jimmy Price *Benjer – Dr. Alana Bloom *Jay – Jack Crawford *Nana – Will Graham Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 - Uh-oh! D1 N2 D2 End of Game Roster #Alex – Abigail Hobbs #Dr.Saab – Freddie Lounds #Plasmid – Garret Jacob Hobbs - Lynched D2 #Slick – Beverly Katz #Gubbey – The Stag - Lynched D1 #Okosan – Brian Zeller #Shad – Jimmy Price - Killed N1 #Benjer – Dr. Alana Bloom #Aura – Dr. Hannibal Lecter - Killed N2 by Jack Crawford #Jay – Jack Crawford #Nana – Will Graham Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games